The Cullens
by CullenGirl565
Summary: How the Cullens began except with a twist Edward,Emmett,and Alice are Carlisles and Esmes real biolagical kids!
1. The Big News

Carlisle's POV:

Yes, I was looking at the most prettiest women I have ever seen. So beautiful lying in bed sleeping like an angel pregnant with our first kid. Such a beauty laying there so calm. I can just remember the day I told her she was pregnant……*** "Carlisle, something's wrong… I can feel something moving inside of me." Esme said. "Well, if your positive we can check, but I think you might be imagining things" I spoke trying to keep my voice calm. I had done an ultra-sound and learned that Esme and I were going to be parents! Esme was ecstatic, she could not stop smiling and automatically started making plans and thinking of room designs, but she forgot one thing she didn't know what gender it was and I told her it was going to be a surprise!*** "Carlisle, Carlisle…. Um I kind of need help" Esme said. I hadn't realized she had waken up. "Sure my love" I replied, I had not realized she had fallen on the floor.

Esme's POV:

I had been woken up by the baby kicking. Carlisle was no fun and would not tell me the gender. Boy I will get him back for that! Well apparently Carlisle was dosing off in his own world, and before I new it I turned over and I fell off the bed, he still didn't notice me, sometimes I think that man is totally useless! I kept saying his name I started yelling he still didn't hear me so I went back to a calm voice and after what seemed like the hundredth time he finally replied with a "Sure my love." Sometimes Carlisle is just the most insane person I know!

Carlisle POV 8 months later:

Esme and I had learned the most happiest news any soon to be parents could learn, we were having twins! Esme and I were so happy we just couldn't wait for the day to arrive when are to kids are born.

Esme's POV 8 months later:

Hurray, I was so glad to learn that me and Carlisle were having twins! The only thing that bugged me was that I didn't know there gender! Which means it was harder to pick out a name all I could think of were girl names which made me think we were going to have girls, but you never know. I just couldn't wait!

Please leave a review I want to know what you all think!


	2. New Borns

**CPOV:**

** It was the day Esme had woken up to a pain in her lower abdomen. Esme was going into labor! That means are twins were going to be born today! Fifteen hours later are two sons were born! We were debating on what the names were going to be Esme thought of Jackson, Edward, Carlisle Jr., Thomas, Christopher, Cole, Jonathon, and Brandon. All I could come up with was Billy, Bob, and Emmett! So we decided that I kept to pick a name and She kept to pick a name well I was going to go with Billy but I thought about it and I decided on Emmett. It only took Esme a second to think of the name Edward. So are two sons name were Edward Mason Cullen, and Emmett Philip Cullen. Me and Esme were filled with joy.**

**EPOV:**

** I had waken up to pain in my lower abdomen. Right then and there I knew the kids were going to be born! I was thrilled! The day dragged on 15hours later our two sons were born. I and Carlisle both kept to pick a name. I had come up with Jackson, Carlisle Jr., Thomas, Christopher, Cole, Jonathon, Edward, and Brandon. All the names sounded too familiar and I wanted a unique name so I ended up picking Edward. All I needed was a middle name mason, yes that would be good! Edward Mason Cullen. Carlisle on the other side could only think of Billy, Bob, and Emmett. Thankfully Carlisle went with Emmett, if he would have gone with Billy or Bob I don't know what I would have done! Carlisle had come up with a middle name and named our other child Emmett Philip Cullen. Two twins me and Carlisle sure have our hands filled!**

** CPOV:**

** Esme and I had our hands filled! Since Esme is mortal I let her sleep while I fed, changed their diapers, and put them back to bed while Esme was sleeping! Even though I'm a vampire it still is a lot of work handling two twin boys. Every time I look at them I just smile, amazed what I and Esme had brought into this world. What a wonderful miracle. I and Esme were filled with joy just seeing are too little boys every day and night, watching them sleep, or see them staring, giggle, and play. I just can't even imagine what they'll be like when their older. They already fight enough now who knows how much they'll fight when their older!**

**EPOV:**

** Carlisle had been putting forth so much effort by taking care of the kids while I was sleeping. He is such a good father. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Lately I had been so tired but growing less tired every day. Every morning I was just glad to wake up to my love and are to sons. During the day I would love to sit on the couch and watch are to boys wiggle around on the floor. It was so cute to watch them wiggle there smiling and having a blast. Their great, I just keep wondering how its going to be when their older. The future probably holds something exciting for us we just have to find it.**

**Anote: ****Hey im sorry for not posting lately so don't blame me blame the person who invented school**


End file.
